


After Work Snack

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frost Calls Amunet "Mistress" a Couple Times, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Angst, Smut, Word Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Work is such a trial that Amunet deserves a snack tonight.





	After Work Snack

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to Femslash Friday, a weekly event on my favorite Discord server~
> 
> Amunet’s accent is as accurately British as it is on the show… so not very XD, although thanks to SophiaCatherine for a mini lesson to make it slightly more accurate.
> 
> Made the word cloud [here](https://www.wordclouds.com/)

Amunet finally, **_finally_** got home that evening after such a trial at work! Underlings were truly the worst. How was one supposed to run an underground empire if she had to hold her underlings’ hands through all their tasks???

There was only one person she could count on to get anything done—besides herself, of course.

Am smiled at the gift of sin on the bed. Frost had followed her instructions to the smooch emoji: naked except for black leather gloves and a snowflake-patterned blindfold, bound to the headboard with crystal cuffs.

“You do look so pretty in jewels,” Am’s fingers trailed Frost’s arm, relishing the harvest of breathy laughter. “Pretty enough to eat…”

Frost’s breath hitched, “Please, Mistress.”

Am’s eyes and grin went wide, “Oh, I was going to anyway, but you know I can’t resist when you call me ‘mistress’.”

“You’re incredibly easy to please.”

“Oi!” Am playfully swatted Frost’s bum. “You calling me easy?”

“I’m saying you know what you like,” Frost smirked.

“Yes, I do, and you’re very lucky I like you.”

“I know…”

“Oh, Frosty,” Amunet frowned, cupping Frost’s cheek, running her thumb up and down it as Frost leaned into the touch. “That was horrible of me. I love you very, very much. You’re sexy, smart, and give wankers a sound thrashing! I’d be lonely without you, dearie.”

Frost’s head flopped away from Amunet, “You’d be better off with Caity though…”

“The heroes can have their snowflake,” Amunet cupped Frost’s face. “Gimme frostbite any day…”

Frost gasped, surprised by the kiss. She mewled. Am didn’t pull away until she felt Frost smiling against her lips.

“Now then,” Am smiled dastardly as she swam to the front of the bed, “I do believe it’s time to eat in… or eat out might be more precise.”

Am nudged Frost’s legs open, tickling her inner thighs. Frost was deliciously sensitive! Am had her panting with a couple kitten licks up her folds.

“Oh! Oh, Am! Ah…”

Am chuckled as she dug in, tongue scooping deep within her pretty frostbite. Two fingers cooked up her own arousal as she harvested Frost’s. Just when Am herself was about to cum, she withdrew her fingers and climbed atop Frost’s face.

“Ready for a snack of your own?” Am said as she licked her lips.

Frost gulped, eyes going wide at the sight of Am thinking she was delectable, regarding her as something other than a monster.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Am lowered herself onto her lover, moaning at Frost’s eager tongue, “Oh! Oh, that’s the good stuff, lovely!”

Am couldn’t hold out for long against Frost. No one could hold out for long against Frost. It was physically impossible! Am almost came again just from seeing her juices on Frost’s face, tongue darting out to lap up whatever it could reach.

“Let me clean up you, darlin’,” Am plucked a towel off the side table and swabbed her down. She undid the restraints and removed the gloves, kissing life back into Frost’s limbs. “Close your eyes, sweetie.”

Frost was obedient as always, and god those eyes were beautiful once it was safe for them to reappear: snow globes glowing with pleasure.

Am thumbed Frost’s cheek, “Would you like a collar or nah?”

Frost leaned into her touch, “The black one, please.”

“Of course,” Am pressed a kiss to her adorable nose, and she fished it out of its box in the side table drawer while Frost burrowed under the covers. Only the best and fluffiest for her lustrous diamond.

Frost breathed pure ease once Am clipped it on. Am joined her in the blanket burrow, held her, and ran her fingers through Frost’s hair. Am whispered praise that got Frost purring and smiling. They kissed and cuddled good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
